Suitable nails for use in connection with the present invention as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are a type of brads 10, such brads have various different lengths and their major application is joining two workpieces of different thickness.
In the structure of conventional fastener driving devices which use rows of brads, in order to adapt a driving device to brads of various different lengths, a flange 21 with a recess 211 is provided at the lower portion of the body of the fastener feeding means. Holes 22a, 22b, 22c, etc. for receiving screws are provided at different heights of the body 20 so that a follower plate 23 can be affixed to the body 20 at different heights by means of screws 24; the clearance formed between the lower opening 231 of the follower plate 23 and the recess 211 of the body 20 defines a drive track and can be of various heights.
In such conventional devices, whether in loading or replacing rows of brads, it is necessary to loosen the two screws 24' on the follower plate 23 first and then secure the follower plate 23 again at an appropriate height. This operation is very troublesome and really demands improvements in the feeding mechanism.